


Akaashi the Savage

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor bokuto, savage!akaashi, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto sleeps over at Akaashi's place. </p><p>He learns a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi the Savage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tacoturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/gifts).



> This was inspired by my cousin's post on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://nishinoyaforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/144773396387/bokuto-its-an-early-start-to-your-day-akaashi)

 

It was a Friday evening, and Bokuto was at Akaashi's place.  He was going to sleepover for the first time with no actual plans for the next day. 

 

Akaashi and Bokuto were getting for bed when Akaashi felt the dreaded feeling of Bokuto's excitement.  He turned around to see his captain shining with excitement so bright that Akaashi thought he was going to go blind.  Before he could ask Bokuto what he was so excited about, Bokuto jumped towards him and yelled in his face.

 

"AGKAAAAGSHIIII!!! OH MY GAWSH!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOMORROW! GONNA WAKE UP AT 6AM FOR A MORNING JOG. THEN WE CAN GO TO A RESTAURANT OR A CAFÉ FOR BREAKFAST! OOOOOHHHHH!!! MAYBE-" Bokuto stopped talking when Akaashi raised one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. 

 

"Bokuto-san, tomorrow is Saturday. I’m going to sleep in."

 

"But Akaaaashiiiii!!!" Bokuto pouted.

 

"No buts, Bokuto-san.  Please, can we just go to sleep?" Akaashi pleaded.

 

"AKAASHI! Jogging is an early start to your day!" Bokuto exclaimed, raising his arms to prove his point.

 

Akaashi really did not want to wake up at 6am on a Saturday morning just to go jogging.   _Better make sure he knows where I stand with this._ Akaashi thought.  He took a deep breath, and looked at Bokuto straight in the eyes with a serious expression. "Bokuto-san, I swear that it's going to be a fucking punch to your dick if you try to wake me up before noon on a Saturday." Akaashi said in a tone that meant he will do it.

 

Bokuto deflated and whimpered, "okay."

 

Akaashi took pity on his whimpering captain.  He climbed into his bed and opened the covers for Bokuto to get in.  Bokuto gave a small smile, and snuggled in against Akaashi. "You can do your jogging in the morning.  Just leave a note on the counter so my parents don't lock you out.  When I wake up, we can go out for lunch and go to that aquarium you've been dying to go to. Deal?" Akaashi said as he combed through Bokuto's hair with his fingers.

 

Bokuto instantly perked up and giggled.  "Akaashi Keiji. Are you asking me out on a date?" Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Akaashi sighed. "Bokuto-san, we're already dating."

 

Bokuto whooped, "I knew it!" and started babbling.

 

To get Bokuto to shut up, Akaashi leaned in as if he was going to kiss Bokuto.  When Bokuto noticed this, he shut his mouth and closed his eyes.  Just then, Bokuto was pushed off the bed and fell to the floor with a thud.

 

"AKAASHIIII!! THAT HURT!"

 

"Go to sleep so you can go on your stupid jog." Akaashi said and turned so that his back was facing Bokuto.

 

Bokuto just gaped at Akaashi's back, still shocked from being pushed off the bed.  Then he got up, turned off the lights, and climbed into the bed.  He wrapped an arm around Akaashi's waist, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, earning him a smack on the arm.  Akaashi turned around to snuggle Bokuto, and hummed at the warmth Bokuto radiated.  After a couple minutes, the two were sleeping.  Akaashi with light snoring, and Bokuto with his hooting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Leave comments!
> 
> Tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
